1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for notifying a user of events occurring in a plurality of projection type display devices in a system that displays an image using the plurality of projection type display devices.
2. Related Art
There is a technique for notifying a user of an event that has occurred in a projection type display device (so-called projector) that projects and displays an image on a screen or the like. The event referred to herein is an event that should be given to a user as a warning in order to safely operate the projection type display device, for example. JP-A-2003-152375 discloses a technique for notifying a user of an event that an air filter is clogged by making a projector display an OSD (On-Screen Display) image showing a warning message. JP-A-2004-013632 discloses a technique for notifying a system administrator or the like of the location of the malfunction occurring in a projector by sending an e-mail.
Incidentally, there is a system in which a plurality of projection type display devices project images using a method called a “stack”. When the technique disclosed in JP-A-2003-152375 is applied to this system, if the clogging of an air filter occurs in a certain projection type display device, the projection type display device projects an OSD image to notify a user of the event. In this system, however, the OSD image and images projected by the other projection type display devices are displayed so as to overlap each other. For this reason, since a warning message shown in the OSD image and a picture, text, and the like shown in the other images are mixed, it is difficult to deliver the content shown in the OSD image to the user. In addition, when the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-013632 is applied to this system, if a user who is a transmission destination of an e-mail is not present in the place, the notified content is not delivered to the user who is using the display system.